Este parto es todo un parto
by Asurax1
Summary: Serena esta a punto de dar a luz, pero este embarazo será un tanto complicado ¿Podrá Ash llegar vivo al nacimiento de su primer hijo?
1. Este parto es todo un parto I

**Este parto es todo un parto.**

En una casa en cierta región que no viene al caso se encontraban tres personas viendo la tele. Una de esas tres personas eran una mujer de cabellos color miel la cual abrazaba su gran vientre, al parecer estaba embarazada y miraba muy expectante la pantalla. Las otras dos personas eran un muchacho con lentes de ojos azules rubio con un mechón de pelo con la forma de un rayo en la cabeza, la otra persona era una jovencita rubia de ojos azules mientras tenía un Dedenne en la cabeza, ellos dos también miraban muy atentos la televisión al parecer se estaba librando un combate.

¡Mierda Ash pon un poco más de huevos! - gritaba la joven rubia molesta a la pantalla.

Bonnie no digas esas malas pala… ¡¿Pero qué haces hijo de puta?! - gritaba Clemont molesto al televisor.

Clemont y Bonnie no hace falta que insulten Ash de ese modo, él se esta esfor… ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces infeliz?! ¡Hoy no cenas por estúpido! - dijo Serena molesta al televisor.

Todos seguían atentos al televisor pues se estaba disputando el combate final para el puesto de maestro pokemon, en el cual Ash estaba teniendo un duro combate. Pero de repente Serena se apretó su vientre y empezó a gemir de dolor.

¡Huh ya viene! - dijo Serena alterada.

Pues si sigue peleando así va a venir casa pronto y sin trofeo - dijo Clemont mirando expectante todavía el televisor.

¡No idiota, es el bebe! - dijo Serena molesta.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás completamente segura? - preguntó Clemont nervioso.

Pero justo en ese momento un extraño liquido empezó a salir entre las piernas de Serena.

Hugg que asco - dijo Clemont nervioso.

¡Ahora si estoy completamente segura! - dijo Serena molesta y con un poco de dolor.

Rompió la fuente, hermano debemos llevarla rápido al hospital - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

Si, ayúdame a llevarla al auto de Ash - pidió Clemont mientras Bonnie tomaba un bolso y salían de la casa.

Los tres subieron al auto, Serena se recostó en la parte trasera mientras Clemont en el asiento del piloto y Bonnie en el de copiloto.

Maldito Ash, él tiene un Dodge Challenger RT mientras yo sigo pagando mi Vochito del 60, como te desprecio - decía Clemont molesto.

Puedes maldecir después ¡Ahora date prisa! - dijo Serena molesta.

Mientras en la gran final por el puesto de maestro pokemon.

¡Increíble damas y caballeros! a los dos contrincantes solo les queda un pokemon ¿Quién será el ganador y coronado Maestro pokemon? ¿Será Ash campeón de Kanto? ¿O será Paul el campeón de Sinnoh? - decía animado el anunciador del combate.

¡Charizard usa anillo Ígneo! - ordenó Ash.

Charizard envolvió a Electivire en un anillo de fuego causando una gran explosión y levantando una nube de humo. Pero de pronto algo empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de Ash.

"Si tú lo deseas puede volar, si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar digiii…" - Ash tomó su celular y lo contestó.

Clemont, estoy a puto de conseguir el título de Maestro pokemon ¡Voy a dar clases en el Conalep! - dijo Ash muy emocionado.

En este momento hay cosas más importantes, tenemos un código naranja - dijo Clemont alterado mientras conducía.

¡¿Encontraron el pokeporno?! - preguntó Ash nervioso.

No, ese es el código azul - respondió Clemont.

¿Qué no era el de Dedenne se cagó arriba de Bonnie el azul? - preguntó Ash con duda.

No, ese es el violeta - respondió Clemont.

¡¿Pueden dejar de jugar?! - dijo Serena molesta acostada en el asiento trasero.

¿Es Serena la que está hablando? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

¡Serena esta por dar a luz! - contestó Clemont .

¡Mierda! - dijo Ash sorprendido.

Si es una mierda, pero no te preocupes la estamos llevando al hospital - dijo Clemont.

No lo dije por eso - dijo Ash algo nervioso.

¿Entonces? - preguntó Clemont curioso.

El anillo ígneo no debilitó a Electivire - dijo Ash muy nervioso.

¡Mierda! - dijo Clemont sorprendido.

Te llamo luego - dijo Ash cortando la llamada.

¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

El anillo ígneo… no debilitó a Electivire - respondió Clemont con una cara pesada como si hubiera dado las peores de las noticias.

¡Mierda! - exclamaron las dos sorprendidas.

Devuelta en la batalla de Ash.

Todo se acabó inútil - dijo Paul con arrogancia.

Todavía no ¡Charizard usa Anillo ígneo otra vez! - ordenó Ash.

Roar raa roa ¿roo ra? (Pero compadre ¿Y el turno de recarga?) - rujió Charizard con duda.

¡A la mierda el turnó de recarga esta por nacer mi bebe! - dijo Ash algo molesto.

Roooarr roa rooooooo raaaaa (Ok) - rujió Charizard para volver a realizar el ataque de anillo ígneo.

El ataque nuevamente envolvió a Electivire para crear una gran explosión y esta vez dejarlo debilitado.

Electivire ya no puede continuar la victoria es de Charizard, por lo tanto el ganador y nuevo Maestro pokemon es Ash Ketchum - anunció el juez.

¡Y ahí lo tienen el nuevo Maestro pokemon no es otro que Ash Ketchum! - dijo emocionado el anunciador.

¿Cómo es posible? - se preguntaba Paul molesto.

Paul, aunque haya ganado quiero que sepas que… me la pelas infeliz ¿Cómo te quedaron las nalgas Paul? Sí, sí, sí, soy el rey, aham, aham - decía Ash con burla mientras bailaba.

Señor Ketchum por favor puede acercarse al podio para recibir su trofeo y su titulo - pidió el anunciador.

¡Oh cierto debo darme prisa! - dijo Ash para correr rápidamente al podio.

En el podio estaba Charles Goodshow con el trofeo y el certificado de Maestro pokemon.

Es un placer para mi poder entregar este título a… - Charles fue interrumpido a que Ash tomó rápidamente el trofeo, el certificado y empujándolo para poder hablar en el micrófono.

Hola, gracias por este título, pero también quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial, alguien que siempre me ha apoyado sin la cual no hubiera llegado a nada, a si es me refiero a ti… ¡Joven Chano tú eres el mejor! - dijo Ash con emoción señalando a la tribuna.

¡No ese eres tú viejo! - dijo Chano con su pulgar extendido.

A si, también quiero a agradecer a mi madre, a mi esposa y todos los que me acompañaron en mi viaje, bien tengo que irme, besos a todos, los quiero, puto el que lee, nos vemos - dijo Ash mientras salía rápidamente del podio.

Pikachu vámonos - dijo Ash en el vestuario a su amigo el cual estaba lleno de vendas.

¡Pika pi ka pipi pika! (¡Cabron estoy hecho mierda ese Torterra estaba durísimo dame un descanso!) - dijo Pikachu cansado.

¡¿pika?! ¡pi! -(¡¿Que mi sobrinito va a nacer?! ¡Debemos irnos ya!) - dijo Pikachu quitándose las vendas y colocándose en el hombro de Ash.

Tanto entrenador y pokemon subieron a un Ponyrrari GTX rojo, Ash manejaba y Pikachu en el asiento del acompañante.

Mientras de lado de Clemont.

¡Oigan bultos, hagan algo! ¡Tengo a la Reina de Kalos en el asiento trasero con un bebe que ya está que se sale para preguntar qué onda! - dijo Clemont molesto tocando la bocina atrapado en el trafico.

¡Y yo llevo a la princesa Salvia y no me quejo tanto! - dijo el chofer de una limusina que estaba al lado.

Así es, ahora cálmate plebeyo de la prole - dijo molesta la princesa por la ventana de una de las puertas de la limusina.

¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Ya siento su cabeza! - gritó adolorida Serena.

¡¿Hermano no tienes algún invento que nos ayude a llegar rápido?! - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

¡Es cierto! tengo este compuesto de pólvora y trinitrotolueno a la cual llamo dinamita ¿Y sabes cual es lo bueno de este invento? - preguntó Clemont de forma sicótica mostrando una gran caja que tenia dentro otras pequeñas cajas de color rojo con las letras T.N.T.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Bonnie nerviosa.

Que este invento está hecho para explotar ¡Tomen! - dijo Clemont lanzando unas de la cajas de su original invento llamado dinamita hacia los autos delante de él.

Los autos empezaron a volar en pedazos mientras Clemont seguía su camino a toda velocidad.

¡Clemont te vas a meter en problemas! - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

Solo Arceus puede juzgarme - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa confiado.

¿No que eras un hombre de ciencia y no creías en Arceus? - preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

Es una larga historia - respondió Clemont serio.

Qué larga historia ni que nada, Korrina te obligo a creer para que se casaran por iglesia, pollerudo gobernado - dijo Serena con burla y adolorida.

¡No soy ningún pollerudo! - dijo Clemont molesto.

¿A no? - preguntó Bonnie con sarcasmo.

No, si Korrina me dice que no haga algo directamente no lo hago y no pongo a rogarle como estúpido - dijo Clemont molesto.

Pollerudo… - le dijeron las dos chicas con burla.

Mientras por el lado de Ash.

Ash conducía a toda velocidad para llegar al hospital la más rápido posible. Pero de repente una sirena se empezó a escuchar, al parecer una patrulla de policía perseguía a Ash para que se detenga.

Rayos ¿Ahora qué? - decía Ash mientras ponía su auto al lado de la carretera.

En ese momento baja el oficial y se acerca a la ventanilla del auto de Ash.

¿Sabe usted a qué velocidad iba? - preguntó el oficial.

Lo siento oficial es que mi esposa… ¿Paul? - dijo Ash sorprendido al bajar la ventanilla del auto.

Y si, efectivamente la persona que detuvo a Ash era Paul con uniforme policial.

Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum - dijo Paul con malicia.

Pero Paul ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estas vestido así? - preguntó Ash sin entender nada.

Después de que ganaras usando trucos sucios lo perdí todo, mi esposa, la tenencia de los niños, el depa, los contratos con los patrocinadores, el coche y hasta el control remoto - dijo Paul molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Paul… hace solo cinco minutos que tuvimos nuestra batalla - dijo Ash con una gota de sudor en la sien.

El tiempo no perdona a nadie y yo no te voy a perdonar a ti ¡Hey pareja mira el pez que pesque! - dijo Paul llamando a su compañero.

A ver a ver ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oh pero si es el Maestro pokemon Ash hijo de su puta madre Ketchum - dijo otro de los oficiales.

¿Barry? - dijo Ash sorprendido al ver a Barry con el mismo uniforme que Paul.

Así es, voy a disfrutar multándote - dijo Barry con malicia y pasando su legua por sus labios como si estuviera saboreando el momento.

"Hola habla Barry, traigan a todas las unidades de la división R, repito traigan a todas las unidades de la división R, cambio" - dijo Barry por el radio.

"Copiado Barry" - respondieron en la radio.

Chicos por favor, mi esposa va a tener un bebe - dijo Ash a modo de suplica.

Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que escucho eso desde que trabajo aquí ¿Cuándo dinero crees que tendría? - preguntó Paul de forma sarcástica.

…¿Un dólar? - preguntó Ash curioso.

Exacto es más voy a empezar a cobrar ahora págame - dijo Paul extendiendo su mano para recibir un dólar de mala gana de Ash.

Después de que Ash le diera el dólar llegaron varias patrullas de las cuales salieron todos los rivales de Ash.

¿Por qué todos son policías? - preguntó Ash nervioso.

Pues de algo hay que comer, ser un entrenador no alcanza para el pan en la mesa, a claro pero usted es un Maestro pokemon que da clases en el Conalep y conduce Ponyrrari, nos das asco - dijo Paul molesto.

Ya enserio, tengo que ir con Serena que está embarazada y a punto de tener un bebe - dijo Ash modo de suplica.

Pika (Si putos ya aflójenle carajo)- dijo Pikachu molesto.

¿Y si está embarazada porque no estabas con ella? - dijo Paul con una sonrisa maliciosa.

OHHHH toma esa - dijo Barry señalando a Ash.

Pues... estaba pateándote el trasero - dijo Ash con burla.

OOOOOHHHH te la aplicó - dijo Barry señalando a Paul.

¿A si? pues ahora estoy poniéndote una multa - dijo Paul con burla mientras escribía la muta en la libreta.

OOOOOOOOHHHHHH ¿No te lo esperabas? - dijo Barry señalando a Ash.

No hay problema, con mi sueldo de Maestro pokemon puedo pagar cualquier multa - contestó Ash con burla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH eso debió doler - dijo Barry señalando a Paul.

Pues que lastima, porque el precio de la muta es tu título de Maestro pokemon - contestó Paul.

¡Turn Down For What! tu tu ru tu ru - se escucho la música de fondo y unos lentes de solo aparecieron en los ojos de Paul

En ese momento Paul dio un salto hacia atrás mientras los todos los rivales de Ash vestidos de policía levantaban a Paul y empezaban a gritar.

Es el momento salgamos de aquí - dijo Ash pisando el acelerador.

Pika pi pikachu chu pika pi (Si) - dijo Pikachu para que los dos salieran a todo marcha.

Hey se escapa ¡A él! - dio la señal Paul.

Todos los oficiales cambiaron su uniforme al del equipo S.W.A.T y comenzaron a perseguir a Ash.

Mientras del lado de la embarazada.

Serena se encontraba sentada en una silla de la recepción del hospital.

Tranquila Serena Ash no debe tardar - decía Clemont para tranquilizar a Serena.

¡Cállate! de seguro se fugó con alguna linda compañera de alguno de sus viajes en otra región y me dejó por estar gorda - decía Serena alterada y derramando lagrimas de cataratas.

No digas eso, el te quiere mucho y lo sabes - dijo Bonnie para tranquilizarte.

Aunque podrías bajarle un poco al kilo de heleado diario para variar, la verdad es que estas algo rellenita - comentó Clemont.

¡Wuaaaaaaaaaa! - empezó a llorar Serena desconsolada.

Serena ya es hora el doctor la atenderá ahora mismo -dijo una enfermera trayendo una camilla en la cual los dos rubios ayudaron a subir.

Después de subirla la llevaron al quirófano.


	2. Este parto es todo un parto II

**Hola amigos, bienvenidos a este one-shot que se volvió two-shot y que terminó siendo un Three-shot ¿Por qué? pues como dicen por donde vivo "porque soy forro y me la banco" Sin más sigan con la historia.**

* * *

 **Este parto es todo un parto II**

Ash junto a Pikachu se encontraban en una intensa persecución llevada a cabo por las fuerzas especiales de la policía.

Ríndete Ketchum, ya tienes cinco de seis estrellas de búsqueda, ni siquiera el LEAVEMEALONE te va salvar de esta - decía Paul por el megáfono mientras Barry conducía a toda velocidad junto con los demás miembros de la policía.

¡Rayos Pikachu nos están alcanzando! tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Ash preocupado.

Pikaa… pika piakachu (Entiendo… creo que hay solo una cosa que podemos hacer) - dijo Pikachu serio mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Pikachu? - decía Ash con duda.

Pikachu salió por la ventanilla y se paró en la parte trasera con los brazos cruzados **Xx O patas lo que sea xX**

¿Qué haces Pikachu? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Pi chu pika pi (Esta es la única opción que nos queda Ash, se que serás un gran padre) - dijo Pikachu mientras saltaba del auto.

¡PIKACHUUUUUU! - gritó Ash al ver a su amigo quedarse atrás.

Pika (tranquilo Ash, el cielo es azul como Pikachu es un machu, no importa que tan fuerte sople el viento, no importa que tan bravas san las olas, no importa que tan ardiente sea el sol, yo seguiré adelante, seguiré por todos los que se quedaron atrás, seguiré por Primeape, por Butterfree, por Pidgeot y por Goodra también, seguiré también por todas las chicas que dejaste caídas en la friend zone, por la Tsundere, por la chica concursos y la chica concursos 2.0, también por la negra que a pesar que la quiero poco la quiero al fin y al cabo, seguiré adelante aunque este monologo ya esté muy cagado y se note descaradamente que es una escusa para meter relleno y no se vea tan corto el capitulo, seguiré adelante porque a pesar de ser bien famoso en el anime nadie me pone en su equipo principal en los juegos, por todo eso y mucho más que se me borró del bloc de notas seguiré adelante) - dijo Pikachu actuando de forma genial mientras los pétalos del árbol de cerezos caían lentamente.

Todas las patrullas se detuvieron abruptamente frente a Pikachu. Al salir cada uno de su patrulla se pusieron en posición apuntando con sus armas a Pikachu.

Tengan cuidado, ese Pikachu se fajó a un Latios en la liga Sinnoh - dijo Paul mientras apuntaba su arma.

Eso no es nada, yo escuché que se garchó a un Regice en la batalla de la frontera - dijo Richie mientras apuntaba también.

Pues yo lo derroté con mi Snivy recién entregado - dijo Trip de forma arrogante.

Si, y después te lo violó en la liga cuando era un Serperior - dijo Cameron con burla.

Pff, todos saben que el Ash de Unova era mierda, el mejor Ash es el de Kalos - dijo Kalm con confianza.

Deja de decir tonterías, el mejor Ash fue el de Hoenn, recuerden que ganó la batalla de la frontera - dijo Morrison.

Sigan hablando perras, el mejor Ash es el de Kanto y Jotho - dijo Gary con arrogancia.

Si como no, el Ash de Sinnoh se coge a todos sus Ash juntos - dijo Barry con burla.

Mientras los rivales seguían discutiendo cual Ash de que saga era mejor, no notaron cuando Pikachu se acercó a ellos y los observó con una mirada maliciosa mientras sacaba estática de sus mejillas.

¡MIERDA! - gritaron asustados todos sus rivales.

Ash pudo contemplar desde lejos una gran explosión eléctrica.

No subestimen al primer pokemon de un Maestro pokemon - dijo Ash confiado mientras seguía su camino.

Mientras en el hospital.

¿Dónde está Ash todavía no ah llegado? ¡¿Por qué no está aquí?! - preguntó Serena muy molesta y adolorida mientras era llevada en una camilla.

Tranquilízate, él llegará pronto - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Aunque si yo fuera él ya te hubiera dejado por histérica - dijo Clemont molesto.

¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - empezó a llorar Serena desconsolada.

¡No estás ayudando Clemont! mejor llama a Ash y dile que se apresure - dijo Bonnie molesta.

Está bien, está bien, cielos ya te pareces a Korrina - dijo Clemont mientras marcaba para llamar a Ash.

Mientras del lado de Ash.

"Si tú lo deseas puede volar, si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar digiii…" - Ash tomó su celular y lo contestó.

Aquí Ash ¿Cómo va todo por allá Clemont? - preguntó Ash algo preocupado.

Serena está muy angustiada y no para de preguntar por ti, pero no te preocupes yo me estoy encargando de tenerla animada - dijo Clemont con confianza.

Sabía que podía confiar en ti amigo - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias ¿Pero dime por qué estas tardando tanto? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Tuve un pequeño altercado, pero no te preocupes ya voy en… oh rayos - dijo Ash al ver un raro helicóptero arriba de él.

¿Ash que sucede? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Te llamo luego, cuida de Serena hasta que llegue - dijo Ash colgando el celular.

Ash observaba el helicóptero mientras seguía manejado, pero se sorprendió al ver que empezaron a dispararle. Ash maniobró hábilmente para intentar esquivar los disparos.

¡Saben las ligas que voy a tener que ganar para pagar esto! - dijo Ash molesto al ver que varios disparos rozaron la carrocería del auto.

Tendrías que preocuparte por algo más que tu auto - dijo una voz.

Esa voz… ¿Acaso son…? - se preguntaba Ash nervioso.

Hola Ash - saludaron cuatro chicas desde el helicóptero.

Esas chicas eran sus viejas compañeras de viaje, Misty, May, Dawn e Iris.

¿Pero que hacen… aquí? - preguntó Ash sorprendido pero cayó dormido por un dardo en su cuello.

Buen tiro Iris - felicitó Misty a Iris quien cargaba un rifle de cazador.

Gracias - dijo Iris con una sonrisa.

Jeje, vamos a divertirnos en grande - dijo May con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras en el hospital.

Hermano ¿Hablaste con Ash? ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

Este… está en camino - dijo Clemont nervioso.

¡Tenemos un problema! - dijo el doctor saliendo rápidamente del quirófano.

¡¿Qué sucede pasó algo malo?! - preguntaron preocupados Clemont y Bonnie.

¡Me temo que tengo malas noticias! - dijo el doctor de forma seria.

Por favor doctor, dígame que sucede sin rodeos - dijo Clemont tomando una actitud seria.

Me temo que… su obra social no cubre el parto así que usted tendrá que pagar todos los gastos - dijo serio el doctor.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - dio Clemont un grito al aire mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Mientras del lado de Ash.

Ash se encontraba inconsciente atado de pies y manos a una silla, pero reaccionó al escuchar un sonido.

Ahh, mi cabeza ¿Eso que escuché fue a Clemont sufrir por gastar dinero? - se preguntaba algo confundido.

Oh veo que despertaste - dijo una voz femenina.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? - decía Ash alterado mientras miraba el lugar buscando alguien.

Aquí estamos Ash - dijeron las cuatro chicas atrás de él mientras caminado se pusieron en frente.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué estoy atado? - preguntó Ash nervioso.

Solo te trajimos para vengarnos - contestó Dawn con una sonrisa.

¿Vengarse? pero si yo no les hice nada - dijo Ash con sorpresa.

¿Eso piensas? - preguntó Misty con malicia para después darle un rodillazo en el estomago el cual dejo a Ash sin aliento.

¡Eso fue por no visitarme cuando volvías a Kanto después de un viaje! - dijo Misty molesta.

Después fue turno de May que le dio una patada en la cabeza.

¡Eso fue por nunca llamar! - dijo May molesta.

Ahora fue el turno de Dawn la cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

¡Eso es por solo viajar en una región conmigo! - dijo Dawn molesta.

Y finalmente fue el turno de Iris que le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas.

Eso fue porque en Unova fuiste tan mierda que terminaron odiándome a mí también - dijo Iris molesta.

Chicas entiendo que fui un monstruo, pero en este momento Serena… - intentó explicar Ash adolorido.

Serena Serena Serena, es todo en lo que piensas - dijo Misty molesta.

Cierto, desde que empezaron a salir te olvidaste de todas nosotras - dijo May triste.

Y nosotras tanto que te queríamos - dijo Dawn triste.

Pero ahora nos las vas a pagar todas - dijo Iris de forma maliciosa.

¿Qué van a hacerme? - preguntó Ash nervioso.

Vamos a vestirte de mujer y subir las fotos a internet - dijo Misty con una sonrisa maligna.

Pff, nada que no hiciera antes - dijo Ash sin asustarse en lo más mínimo.

Pues entonces… - estaba por hablar May pero un sonido llamó la atención de todos.

"Si tú lo deseas puede volar, si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar digiii…" - se escuchó el celular de Ash en su bolsillo, el cual fue tomado por Dawn.

Oh, al parecer es Serena, creo que ya sé que podemos hacerte - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa sádica.

¡No te atrevas a decirle nada extraño! - dijo Ash molesto.

Oblígame - dijo Dawn mientras contestaba la llamada.

Hola, habla la amante de Ash ¿Qué se le ofrece? - dijo Dawn con un tono seductor.

¿ Jessica? ¿Acaso Ash está contigo? - preguntó quien parecía ser Clemont.

¡¿Qué…. qué..qué?! ¡¿Quién es Jessica?! ¡¿Ash de verdad tiene un amante?! - preguntó muy nerviosa Dawn.

No, pero me gusta decir eso cada vez que una loca le roba el celular a Ash, y como lo llamo gratis por el celular de Serena esto es algo muy común - dijo Clemont con burla.

Bueno, no importa, tenemos a Ash y no lo vamos a dejar ir - dijo Dawn molesta.

Clemont puso una mirada muy seria.

Mira, en circunstancias normales no me importaría mucho lo que le hagan a Ash, pero en este momento Serena lo necesita más que nadie, así que solo les diré una cosa… No sé quiénes son ustedes, no sé qué es lo que quieren, pero si están buscando dinero les advierto que no tengo mucho, pero lo que si tengo es una serie de diferentes habilidades que he adquirido durante una muy larga carrera y que me hace una pesadilla para personas como ustedes. Si dejan ir a Ash ahora ese será el final, no las buscaré, no las perseguiré, pero si no lo hacen... - hablaba muy serio Clemont.

Del otro lado del teléfono Dawn escuchaba lo que Clemont haría. Primero empezó sentirse nerviosa, luego empezó a sudar frio y su cara se tiñó de azul, después de eso comenzó a temblar mientras se tapaba la boca asustada.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Dawn lanzando el celular de Ash al suelo y comenzando a pisarlo rápidamente.

¡Ese tipo está loco! - dijo Dawn sentándose en posición fetal en un rincón completamente asustada.

¡Chicas por favor Serena esta punto de traer al mundo a nuestro primer hijo! ¿Acaso quieren que a ella también la decepcione como lo hice con ustedes? - preguntó Ash algo triste.

Bueno si lo dices así… - decían Dawn, May e Iris dudando.

De acuerdo, pero con una condición - dijo Misty confiada.

¿Cuál? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Tienes que decirme una sola razón que sea completamente contundente y sin ningún argumento en contra de que tiene Serena que no tengamos nosotras - preguntó Misty de forma muy confiada.

(Misty lo tiene atrapado, ella va a objetar todo lo que Ash diga) - pensaron las demás compañeras de Ash.

Pues ella… ella me hace… - decía Ash algo nervioso.

Las chicas esperaban atentas la respuesta de Ash.

Ella me hacer muy ricos macarones - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas cayeron al suelo por la respuesta de Ash, todas excepto Misty que miraba de forma muy seria a Ash.

¿A sí que me estás diciendo que ella es mejor solo porque te prepara ricos macarones? - preguntó Misty con duda.

Aja - respondió Ash.

Pues… no tengo como luchar contra eso, estas libre - dijo Misty de forma derrotada.

¡¿Qué?! - dijeron sorprendida las demás compañeras.

Mientras en el hospital.

Clemont junto a Bonnie se encontraban junto a Serena en la camilla fuera del quirófano ya que ella insistió en esperar a Ash.

¿Qué te dijo Ash? ¿Por qué no viene? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Este… ya viene en camino no te preocupes - contestó Clemont nervioso.

Clemont por favor dime la verdad ¿Dónde está Ash? - preguntó Serena triste y adolorida.

Ahh… está bien, Ash fue secuestrado por un grupo de chicas - respondió Clemont de forma seria.

¿Qué? Ahhh - dijo Serena sorprendida para luego desmallarse.

¡Doctor la paciente a colapsado! - dijo la enfermera alterada mientras se llevaba la camilla.

¿Ves lo que haces? - preguntó Bonnie molesta.

Ve el lado amable, al menos esta vez no se puso a llorar - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bonnie solo lo miró de forma molesta.


	3. Este parto es todo un parto III

**Para que no se diga que nunca termino nada, aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta extraña historia - dijo Asurax con arrogancia.**

 **¿Y en esto has estado ocupado para no sacar Gen furia? - preguntó un lector molesto.**

 **Bueno... ¡Corre vídeo! - dijo Asurax nervioso comenzando el fic.**

* * *

 **Este parto es todo un parto III**

Los dos hermanos esperaban preocupados a la espera de Ash pero de pronto se escuchó un sonido que parecía el de un helicóptero en el cual se podía ver a Ash asomado por la puerta de este.

¡Ash que rayos haces ahí? - preguntó Clemont sorprendido desde la ventana.

Es una larga historia ¿Cómo está Serena? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Serena se desmayó y la llevaron rápidamente a la sala de emergencias - respondió Bonnie preocupada.

¡Rayos debo ir rápido con ella! - dijo Ash intentando salir del helicóptero pero fue detenido por un disparo que pasó muy cerca de su pie.

¡¿Qué carajos?! - dijo Ash asustado.

Te tenemos rodeado Ketchum, entrégate pacíficamente - dijo Paul por un megáfono acompañado por los demás rivales de Ash los cuales estaban todos chamuscados.

¡Déjenlo en paz, él tiene asuntos con su esposa! - dijo May molesta.

Pues su culo tiene asuntos con mi pito - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Después de esas palabras todos quedaron en blanco completamente en silencio, incluso Paul se quedo en silencio y con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Este… Paulcito, eso que dijiste, este… sonó demasiado gay - dijo Barry de forma nerviosa.

Este… eso se escuchó mejor en mi cabeza - dijo Paul con un aura azul muy nervioso.

Ash intentó salir otra vez del helicóptero pero nuevamente fue detenido por un disparo que pasó muy cerca de su pie.

¡La chingada madre! - dijo Ash asustado y molesto.

¿Acaso te di permiso para bajar? ¡Ahora equipo apunten! - dijo Paul serio y molesto.

Siiiiii Pauuul - dijeron los demás miembros de forma afeminada burlándose de Paul.

Paul solo los miró de manera muy fría y molesta.

¡SI MI GENERAL! - dijeron otra vez muy asustados.

¿Ahora qué haremos? Este helicóptero lo alquilamos en oferta con pocas balas - dijo Iris preocupada.

Creo tener una idea ¿Alguien me presta su celular? el mío se descompuso - dijo Ash mirando de forma acusativa a cierta chica de pelo azul.

Lo siento, toma el mío - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le entregaba su celular a Ash.

Ash tomó el celular y empezó a marcar un numero.

¿Hola Ar? si habla Ash, sabes necesito que me hagas un favor - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Bla bla bla - se escuchaba en el celular.

Vamos, recuerda que me lo debes - dijo Ash más serio.

Bla bla bla - se escuchaba en el celular.

Bien trae también a los demás que me deben un favor, gracias besos - dijo Ash colgando la llamada.

¿A quién llamaste? - preguntó Misty con duda.

Pues van a caer en 5…4…3…2…1 ahora - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

De repente varias luces cayeron del cielo justo entre medio del hospital y los rivales de Ash levantando una gran nube de polvo. Después de que la nube desapareció se pudo ver a Arceus junto a otros legendarios tales como Lugia, Latias, Giratina, Darkrai, Reshiram, Zekrom, Hoopa y Zygarde entre otros.

Todos los rivales estaban con la boca hasta el piso completamente impresionados y también asustados.

¡No se asusten, saquen a todos sus pokemons, preparen la artillera pesada y traigan a los aviones caza! - dio su orden Paul.

En ese momento los pokemon legendarios comenzaron una lucha épica con las fuerzas policiales junto a todos sus pokemon y toda la artillería de guerra. La lucha que tienen estos dos bandos es tan impresionante que no entra en el fic y nos la vamos a saltear para ver a Ash saltar del helicóptero para entrar al hospital.

Gracias chicas - agradeció Ash con una sonrisa.

Más vale que seas un buen padre o te las veras con nosotras - dijo Misty de forma desafiante.

Por supuesto - dijo Ash con una sonrisa para ponerse a correr en busca de Serena.

Mientras del lado de Serena.

Señorita, ya no podemos retrasar más el parto - dijo la enfermera preocupada.

Pero mi esposo no ah llegado, quiero que él esté a mi lado - dijo Serena algo triste.

Por favor, si sigue alargando esto podría ser peligroso para usted y para el bebe - dijo la enfermera preocupada.

Serena se puso muy triste y preocupada, ella quería que Ash esté en este momento pero sabía que el bebe era más importante.

Está bien, vamos - dijo Serena muy triste mientras esta era llevada a la sala donde daría comienzo al parto.

¡Serena! - se escuchó el grito de alguien.

¡Ash! - dijo Serena emocionada y muy ilusionada al ver a Ash venir corriendo hacia ella desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Pero Ash a mitad de camino se detuvo.

Espérame tantito - dijo Ash nervioso mientras entraba al baño.

Unos minutos después.

Oh, qué alivio, tenía ganas de cagar desde que me subí al helicóptero ¡Cierto Serena! - dijo Ash volviendo a correr.

¿Era necesario esa entrada al baño? - preguntó Serena molesta.

Tenía que hacerlo, ya lo sentía entre las nalgas - dijo Ash nervioso.

Como sea, estoy muy feliz que llegaras ¿Pero por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó Serena inflando las mejillas fingiendo estar molesta.

Jeje lo siento - dijo Ash apenado.

No importa, lo importante es que estas aquí - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Serena debemos irnos - dijo la enfermera.

Todo va estar bien yo estaré esperándote afuera - dijo Ash con una sonrisa dando ánimos a Serena.

Lo sé - contestó Serena con una sonrisa y fue llevada a la sala.

Ash solo se quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que vio a una persona con bata que se acercaba a la sala de parto.

¿Disculpe usted es el doctor que atenderá a Serena? - preguntó Ash serio.

En efecto, usted debe ser Ash, Serena estaba muy preocupada porque usted llegara - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

Doctor no quiero presionarlo pero… si algo sucede quiero que sepa que le va a caer toda la furia de Arceus - dijo Ash de forma atemorizante.

¡Y no es joda! - dijo Arceus mirando desde la ventana también de forma atemorizante.

El doctor se fue temblando de miedo.

Sin presiones Doc - dijo Ash con una sonrisa dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Pasaron varios minutos, Ash se encontraba junto a Clemont y Bonnie en la sala de espera. Ash estaba tan nervioso que empezaba a hacer grietas en el piso por cómo le temblaban las piernas.

Ash tranquilo, vas a demoler el hospital - dijo Bonnie con burla.

Es que estoy demasiado preocupado - dijo Ash nervioso.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió y el doctor salió a la sala de espera.

¿Doctor como están Serena y el bebe? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos… - dijo el doctor de forma seria.

No… - dijo Ash de forma muy triste bajando la mirada.

¡Y salió todo a la perfección! ya puede entrar a ver a su esposa y al bebe - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Ash se iluminó con una sonrisa para rápidamente entrar a la sala.

Ahí va mi campeón, ya está a punto de formar una familia - dijo Clemont exageradamente conmovido.

Hablando de familia ¿Qué pasó con Korrina? Normalmente solo te deja salir cinco minutos para que compres el pan - dijo Bonnie con curiosidad.

Bueno la cosa es que… no le dije que salí - dijo Clemont nervioso.

¿Sabes que estás muerto? - preguntó Bonnie de forma cansada.

Si lo sé - contestó Clemont deprimido.

¡¿Dónde estás Ketchum?! - se escuchó el grito de alguien atrás de los hermanos.

¡¿Paul?! - dijeron los dos hermanos sorprendidos al ver a Paul y a varios de los rivales de Ash aparecer muy lastimados.

Así es, ahora entreguen el título de Maestro pokemon y nadie saldrá herido - dijo Paul molesto y cansado.

¿Cómo fue que vencieron a los legendarios? - preguntó Clemont con duda.

Para algo se inventaron las Masterballs - contestó Paul.

En ese momento cuatro personas entran rompiendo cuatro ventanas del hospital quedando justo frente a los rivales de Ash.

Tss ¿Otra vez ustedes? - dijo Paul molesto.

¿Quién mejor que nosotras para proteger a Ash? - dijo Misty junto a las demás compañeras de Ash.

En el bando de Paul se encontraban también Gary, Richie, Morrison, Trip y Kalm los cuales estaban con sus pokeballs en mano listos para el combate. Pero repentinamente la pared que se encontraba atrás de los dos hermanos se derrumbó creando una nube de polvo.

¡¿Y ahora qué?! - se preguntaba Clemont alterado.

Clemont… - se escuchó una voz femenina que parecía muy molesta.

Ya valí - dijo Clemont resignado.

¡¿Donde rayos has estado infeliz y por qué no me has llamado?! - dijo una chica rubia en patines muy molesta.

¡Korrina! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - preguntó Clemont asustado.

Por el rastreador que dejé pegado en tu pierna - contestó Korrina molesta.

Mierda… - dijo Clemont sorprendido y asustado al comprobar que efectivamente tenía un rastreador en su pierna.

Háganse a un lado, nuestro objetivo es Ash - dijo Paul en representación de los rivales.

Pues nosotras no vamos a dejar que pasen - dijo Misty en representación de las compañeras de Ash.

¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer? si para lo único que sirven es para que las emparejen con el mostaza y el anime tengan más publico con los enfermos calenturientos - dijo Gary con burla.

¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Dawn molesta.

Lo que escucharon, nosotros somos los que creábamos la acción y ustedes el fanservice, bueno todas menos Iris que no tiene nada que mostrar - dijo Trip con burla haciendo enojar a todas las chicas y sobre todo a Iris.

¿Cómo dicen? Bonnie sigue golpeando a Clemont por mi - dijo Korrina molesta dejando de cachetear a Clemont y acercándose a las chicas.

Admítanlo chicas, si lucháramos, ustedes no tendrían ninguna oportunidad - dijo Richie con burla.

Eso creen, entonces tengamos una batalla - dijo May molesta.

Éntrenle, y que sea de prendas - dijo Kalm sacando una pokeball junto con los demás chicos.

Van a terminar en calzones - dijo Iris sacando una pokeball al igual que las demás chicas.

Los chicos lanzaron sus pokeballs, Paul eligió a Aggron, Kalm a Absol, Gary a Blastoise, Richie un Tyranitar, Morrison a Metagross y Trip a Medicham.

Las chicas lanzaron también sus pokeballs, Misty a Gyarados, May a Blaziken, Dawn a Lopunny, Iris a Garchomp y Korrina a Lucario.

¡Mega evoluciona! - gritaron todos los entrenadores.

En medio de la sala estaban todos los pokemons en su forma mega evolucionada listos para el combate.

¡Oigan esto es un hospital! - dijo Bonnie molesta mientras le daba cachetadas a su hermano tal como se lo pidió Korrina.

Pero nadie hizo caso a las palabras de la rubia y se lanzaron al combate, pero justo en ese momento las puertas del quirófano se abrieron una luz intensa salió de esta segando a todos. Momentos después un mono color rojo con una corona de fuego en su cabeza extendió sus brazos elevando lo que parecía un bebe recién nacido bien al estilo rey león. Al ver esto los pokemons se inclinaron como haciendo una reverencia.

Deja eso Infernape - dijo Ash molesto mientras le quitaba el bebe de las manos del pokemon y se lo daba a Serena que era traída en la camilla por una de las enfermeras.

Infernei (Aguafiestas) - dijo Infernape algo molesto.

¡Ay qué lindo! - dijeron todas las chicas acercándose para ver al bebe.

Ash ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas por tener un hijo? si lo hubieras dicho no hubiéramos comenzado la persecución - dijo Paul en tono de reproche.

Pero es que yo… ustedes… chinguen a su madre - dijo Ash resignado.

¿Y que fue? - preguntó Bonnie emocionada.

Es un hermoso barón como su padre - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Ah ¿Y quién es el padre entonces? - preguntó Dawn con burla haciendo que todos menos Ash se rían.

Jaja ¿Muy chistosa no? - dijo Ash con sarcasmo.

¿Y cuál es su nombre? - preguntó Iris.

¡AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! - gritó Clemont mientras una extraña música se escuchaba de fondo.

Clemont, eso no fue chistoso - dijo Serena de forma cansada.

Díselo al lector que se está cagando de risa - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Como sea, había pensado ponerle Jacky- dijo Serena con una sonrisa abrazando a su bebe.

¿Jacky? ¿Cómo tu papá? - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Si ¿Acaso no te gusta? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Claro que me gusta, es un gran nombre - dijo Ash con una sonrisa abrazando a su esposa y a su hijo.

Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Pikachu? - preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

A sobre eso… - explicaba Paul.

Mientras en el Centro de control pokemon.

Pikachu se encontraba en una jaula al lado de una Skitty.

Pika ¿pika pi? (Dime linda ¿Te gustaría ir a la guardería conmigo?) - dijo Pikachu de forma picara.

Eskii ti (No salgo con patanes) - dijo Skitty desviando la mirada.

¿Pika pika pi? (¿Y si te dijera que soy el inicial de un Maestro pokemon?) - dijo Pikachu de forma seductora.

Eski ki skiti (Ay si como no, pelado) - dijo Skitty desviando otra vez la mirada enojada.

Pika (Peluda) - dijo Pikachu resignado.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y así termina este extraño fic ¿Que les pareció? la verdad esta historia se me ocurrió de improvisto y me digo a mi mismo "Escribirla no me hará daño" y pues ahí ta espero que la disfruten.

Por cierto ya que estoy aquí les quiero avisar que en el foro The Reporter he colocado un post donde eh colocado cuales serán mis próximos fics, pueden pasarse y verlos si gustan. Pues solo eso, nos leemos luego.


End file.
